Phase I of this project is nearing completion. This study is designed to demonstrate the effects of immediate intervention and the long-term social-psychological consequences of rape and other sexual assaults on female victims at least 18 years of age. The research is drawing upon the records of two metropolitan Rape Crisis Centers to identify victims who are seen within one month of the incident to provide baseline data. These data will be compared with data from interviews with victims who were sexually assaulted at different points in time from the incident. Each victim will be interviewed twice and is requested at the time of first interview for permission to contact one significant other, in whom she has confided following the incident. It is projected that the goal of 100 cases to provide baseline data will be realized by June, 1978. Coding of interview schedules for this phase is now in process. Phase II of the research will consist of interviewing current cases for a six-month follow-up; interviewing all other female victims at least 18 years of age who received services from the Centers who agree to participate in the study. The files of both of the Centers are being used to abstract descriptive data of the "refuser" which will be compared with women in the sample, These data are identified by case number only. Following data management and computerization, a three-stage data analysis strategy is proposed. Appropriate statistical tests will be used to analyze the data joined with qualitative analysis.